La reina del baile
by Fermartinezhbk
Summary: One-shot ichiruki


Bleach es propiedad única de Tite Kubo, la canción Dancing queen es interpretada por Abba y por lo tanto no me pertenece.

La reina del baile.

Es una excelente noche de verano en el seireitei, el viento es apenas refrescante, la luna está en todo lo alto del cielo, todo es perfecto para una noche de diversión, atravesando la calle un grupo de shinigamis se dirigen hacia la colina de ejecuciones, en el mundo humano por la moralidad que tienen nuestros compañeros eso no estaría bien visto, pues tantas almas han caído en esa colina, pero resulta que no existe mejor lugar para hacer una fiesta que ahí, puesto que no está permitido hacer ningún tipo de fiesta en los cuarteles de ningún escuadrón, la colina no es ningún cuartel y es suficientemente grande, por eso es lo más práctico, esto ha sido una tradición desde hace más de ciento cincuenta años, pero esta noche sería especial, puesto que tendrían la visita de un shinigami fuera de lo común, Ichigo Kurosaki el shinigami substituto haría acto de presencia.

En los cuarteles del escuadrón trece el capitán Juushiro Ukitake insistía en ir a la celebración llamada "El palacio roto" o más corto al "roto", pero sus dos terceros oficiales Sentarou y Kiyone le negaban el paso, no se encontraba en condiciones de salir, mientras tanto Rukia Kuchiki la hermana adoptiva del capitán del sexto escuadrón Byakuya Kuchiki y actual teniente de la decimotercer división se encontraba en una de las barracas meditando acerca de si ir o no al "roto", puesto que no había ido anteriormente al considerarlo una celebración vulgar e irresponsable, sin embargo una situación con Ichigo había cambiado las circunstancias de esta ocasión "Vaya, ¿cómo podría haber sabido que estaría en esta situación por culpa de mi bocota?".

-Dos días antes de "el Roto"  
20:00h, Ciudad Karakura

"Getsuga… ¡TENSHO!" el característico ataque del shinigami del cabello naranja salió disparado eliminando ocho Hollows purificando sus almas.  
Llegando a la escena el shinigami encargado de Karakura lanza un reclamo a Ichigo, que como es bien sabido, poco le importa al shinigami substituto los reclamos de Kurumadani o algo así era su nombre. Acabado el berrinche ya con Rukia a su lado el encargado de Karakura preguntó a la señorita Kuchiki si asistiría a "el roto" de este año. "No estoy interesada en esas cosas, mi hermano dice que es una celebración vulgar e innecesaria", Ichigo por un momento se preguntó de qué estaban hablando, para luego darse cuenta que lo acababan de excluir de la conversación, posterior a eso regresó a la primer idea, ¿de qué hablaban esos dos? Sin pena el shinigami de cabello naranja preguntó "Rukia, ¿de qué están hablando?", el encargado de Karakura primero pensó en reír, pero luego recordó el temperamento de Ichigo y su fuerza, entonces trató de contenerse, por otro lado Rukia dijo "Es cierto, tú llevas poco tiempo siendo un shinigami, bien, cada cuatro años se celebra una festividad en la sociedad de almas, es una fiesta en la colina de ejecuciones". "Donde te rescate ¿cierto?" interrumpió Ichigo, "Sí exacto -respondió Rukia- durante esta festividad hay sake*, comida de todos los escuadrones música, karaoke, competencias, etc." "Woah, suena muy ruidoso", "Lo es, me refiero, ¿quién querría ir a ese tipo de celebraciones?", "Aquí en el mundo humano lo llamamos fiestas, no soy muy fan de ellas", "Claro Ichigo, aunque se realiza una noche donde la luna es hermosa, siempre puedo ver la luna y las estrellas en la tranquilidad de la mansión Kuchiki" aunque Ichigo meditó eso un momento Rukia continuó a darle unas indicaciones al encargado de Karakura, después Ichigo ofreció a Rukia quedarse una noche en su casa, algo muy extraño porque normalmente él sería el primero en negarse, Rukia aceptó sin haber notado tal rareza.

Una vez en la casa de los Kurosaki los dos entraron en el cuarto de Ichigo, el gigai de Rukia era de los nuevos que Urahara había diseñado que se inflaban, la familia de Ichigo "no" había notado el arribo de los dos shinigamis, antes de que Rukia cerrara la puerta del closet Ichigo le preguntó si había ido antes a algún roto, Rukia dijo que sí tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo, ella no había ido jamás, Ichigo por un momento dudó de lo que iba a decir, después se atrevió con todo el valor que tenía y gritó "RUKIA, ¿QUÉ DICES DE IR CONMIGO AL ROTO?", Rukia por un momento se sonrojó de una forma tierna, después recapacitó sobre el grito y la situación y propino un fuerte upper a Ichigo, "¡¿quién te crees para gritarme?! ¡Ichigo!", "ni siquiera te grité mucho enana", "No me respondas, si no voy al roto por su naturaleza, ¿qué te hace creer que iría esta vez?" "Porque esta vez iré contigo". Tal respuesta dejó callada a Rukia, ella sólo volteó y cerró la puerta del closet "Mañana te respondo Ichigo", ella estaba nerviosa pero Ichigo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras iba a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia no estaba en el closet, pero había dejado una nota a Ichigo, el joven no estaba molesto, se sentía curioso por lo que podría decir la carta, la cual tenía un texto algo así:

93H97O

NO 5S1''OY S57U9'1 S9 D5B59'91 135E7'1''19' 99' 3ON1''97O 135E7'1''19'E S9 LO79'1S D5S39F9'19' 5S1''1 NO1''1

Claramente eso está en código, Ichigo pensó y pensó, ¿Qué demonios quería decir esta nota?, no le fue sencillo y tenía un día y fracción para descifrarlo. Mucho le tomo darse cuenta del patrón, esta vez Rukia no lo puso tan sencillo como otras veces, ni siquiera dejo pistas, pero Ichigo no es el tipo de persona que se rinde si se propone a hacer algo, sólo tenía que ver que una cosa no siempre debe significar lo mismo, así que descubrió que enumerando el alfabeto y contemplando a los números como caracteres los números nones estaban representando a las letras nones, la carta decía:  
"Ichigo, no estoy segura si debería aceptar ir contigo, aceptaré si logras descifrar esta nota"

-La noche del Roto  
19:00h Mansión Kuchiki

Por fin lo había logrado, pero apenas tenía tiempo para ir a la sociedad de almas, acudió rápido con Urahara que le abrió una puerta senkaimon. Una vez que llegó arribo a las barrancas del escuadrón once donde vio a Ikkaku y Yumichika prepararse para la fiesta, todos con el tradicional kimono negro, pero corrió hacia la mansión Kuchiki, nervioso en exceso ya que si no encontraba a un Kuchiki iba a encontrar al otro, se imaginaba la revancha que podría tomar el capitán al enterarse que Ichigo llevaría a una fiesta "vulgar" a Rukia, pero por otro lado, él quería ir a la fiesta con ella, finalmente fue uno de los sirvientes que llevo a Ichigo al vestíbulo, Byakuya lo recibió, aunque Ichigo jure lo contrario el capitán se alegra de saber que el peli-naranja esté bien, Ichigo preguntó el paradero de Rukia, Byakuya dijo que estaba en los cuarteles de su escuadrón, sin más Ichigo partió, Byakuya no cuestionó nada.

Una vez que llegó al cuartel del escuadrón trece Rukia estaba ahí, sólo observando la luna, cuando vio a Ichigo ella sonrió, estaban listos para partir. Ya en el roto ella sentía muchas ganas de bailar, a su alrededor podían observar a muchos amigos tomando sake, sacudiendo el esqueleto, jugando toda clase de juegos de apuestas, la música en el ambiente era agradable, como la música disco que tocaban en los 80's en Estados Unidos, Renji estaba bailando con Rangiku, al fondo Hisagi competía con Ikkaku, a la pareja de Ichigo y Rukia los abordaron Rangiku y Renji, al parecer los demás shinigamis platicaban, comían o jugaban, Renji parecía advertir a Ichigo sobre lo que pasaría si él le rompía el corazón a Rukia, Ichigo actuaba sorprendido y molesto, pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo de razón tenía el shinigami pelirrojo, Rangiku hablaba con Rukia quienes se habían separado de sus acompañantes, platicaban sobre la noche, era muy bonita y las luces estaban bajas, Rukia se sentía en animo de bailar, Rangiku la incitaba, ellas buscaban una cara para emocionarse, al final Ichigo le dio la oportunidad y tocaron la música correcta, ella podía bailar, ponía a todos a temblar, se le veía alegre y tenía una cara dulce, estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Rangiku bailaba con Renji, Momo y Toshiro lo intentaban, pero fue precisamente Rangiku quien les remarco a todos para que vieran a Rukia "Vean a esa chica, miren este momento, ella es la reina del baile" y no era para menos, al parecer su movimientos hacían resaltar su belleza y al parecer había encontrado a su rey.

La noche duró poco, o al menos eso les pareció a Ichigo y Rukia, él debía acompañarla a casa, ambos sabían que estarían en problemas con Byakuya, pero no se puede retroceder en el tiempo así que procuraron avanzar rápido a la mansión Kuchiki, Ichigo activo su Bankai sin que Rukia se lo pidiera, llevándola de la cintura a su más rápida velocidad hollowificada, cuando llegaron se ubicaron en una de las puertas y se sentaron a observar el amanecer, Ichigo sacó su lado más atrevido, le dio un abrazo a Rukia mientras veían salir el sol, por atrás Byakuya los observaba pero contrario a lo que puedan imaginar el frío capitán esgrimió una sonrisa mientras sostenía una foto de él con Hisana abrazados de la misma manera que lo hacían Rukia e Ichigo…. Sin embargo el atrevimiento del joven peli-naranja no terminó ahí, una vez que la presencia de Byakuya desapareció, Ichigo le robó un beso a Rukia. La señorita shinigami estaba tan emocionada que respondió el beso, Ichigo le recitó un poema y ambos prometieron asistir al siguiente roto como los buenos reyes que son.

FIN

Fin de mi primer One-shot, y por supuesto tenía que ser Ichiruki, se me ocurrió de tanto oír dancing queen; espero que para la siguiente semana ya esté libre de la facultad y pueda escribir más seguido sobre mi otra historia y lanzar un par más de historias que planeo. También espero haber sido claro en mi redacción, críticas constructivas son bien recibidas


End file.
